Bliss
by walkthemoon17
Summary: On the way home from a mission, Natsu and Lucy are forced to seek shelter at an old motel due to a storm. When Lucy turns out to be a little more distracting than Natsu first anticipated, things kind of get ahead of themselves. Lemon. Read at your own risk.


_A/N: Okay, so hey guys! I though I would try my hand at a lemon. First one, so helpful criticism is always great, but I don't want any haters. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. I love Natsu and Lucy. They are absolutely delicious together. _

_NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN. _

_Enter at your own risk._

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still didn't own Fairy Tail or its smexy characters *Cough* NATSU *Cough*_

* * *

_I want to know how many scars you have _

_And memorize the shape of your tongue_

_I want to climb the curve of your lower back_

_And count your vertebrae_

_Your ribs_

_Your fingers _

_Your goose bumps_

_I want to chart the topography of your anatomy_

_And be fluent in your body language_

_I want you_

_Entire_

* * *

Natsu had always thought Lucy was pretty. Believe him, he did. He acknowledged that she was a member of the female race, a gorgeous one at that, and so he respected her little quirks and tendencies that probably correlated with the fact that she was a girl. He understood that she needed a half-hour (at _least)_ to get ready, and that she needed to take showers every night, and that she needed to pamper herself in every way, shape and/or form. He understood _that _much. But there were also things he didn't really get.

Like the mood swings, and her violent tendencies, and how she would always get _so damn angry_ we he broke into her house and slept in her bed. It wasn't that big of a deal, right? He was her best friend and to be honest, he wouldn't care if she broke into his house and slept in his bed. But aside from all this, Natsu had always known that Lucy was really pretty and was quite the sight for sore eyes.

…Even if she was covered in mud and screaming at him.

He honestly had no idea how he had gotten himself into this mess. No idea _whatsoever._ All he knew was that he was desperately trying to avoid the wrath of his enraged teammate while attempting to devise a plan on where the hell they were going to stay. And how he was going to clean her off because no _sane_ innkeeper would let her in looking like she was now.

Which was like a person who had just dove head-first into a mudslide.

Which was kind of what had happened.

They had been on their way home from a mission and it had started to rain and—of course—she had begun complaining about it. Apparently neither of them had seen Happy flying over to them, so when he had announced—rather loudly—that he had found some kind of rare species of fish in the nearby stream, it scared them both shitless. Thankfully, Natsu hadn't been quite so close to the small tributary or he would've sent himself face-planting into the bank of the stream which so happened to have been rendered to a mere wall of mud.

Lucy wasn't so lucky.

So here they were, romping through the woods in a damn _typhoon_ (the rain had escalated _very_ quickly), arguing about how the hell they were going to find a place to stay because with weather like _this _because most inns would already be packed at this point. Because of their…_predicament_...they found themselves at some run down looking motel-thing that probably hadn't seen a customer in a few decades.

The whole establishment smelt horrible and of tobacco smoke and body odor and Natsu honestly felt as if he was going to pass out from the fumes. The people at the front desk seemed nice enough, though, and their room was relatively clean, despite the fact that it kind of smelled like crab cakes or some other kind of sea food. Not that he really cared because he happened to enjoy seafood. Lucy….not so much.

"Ugh," She grimaced. "This is disgusting. I'm going to go take a shower, okay?"

Natsu eyed the left-over mud that hadn't been washed away by the rain, an amused glint in his eyes. "Don't make it too disgusting. I still have to take one."

"You're the one who pushed me!" She screeched.

"For the last time Luce," He protested, "I _didn't push you!"_

"Liar!"

"Weirdo!"

"Idiot!"

Natsu stuck his tongue in the direction of the door that had just closed behind her, the rungs of the shower curtain squealing across metal moments later, making him cringe slightly. Unfortunately, the motel didn't allow pets, so Happy had flown God knows where to find shelter from the storm and meet up with them out front in the morning. They had argued and attempted to compromise—hell, Natsu even tried to _bribe_ the guy—but he had made his mind up and the pair had nowhere else to go.

Natsu plopped down face first onto the bed that was shoved up against the wall of the small room and let out a heavy sigh. He was spent. He was _utterly exhausted. _The job had been more difficult than anticipated, but it had paid well, so who was he to complain? He needed money and that was what he had gotten. Mission accomplished. He heard the shower turn off and remained there with his face pressed into the sheets. He probably could've fallen asleep right there, right then, but he felt absolutely _repulsive_, and if he didn't take a shower soon he would probably die, or something pretty close to it.

"Natsu? Are you alright?"

He slowly turned his head so that his cheek was resting on the mattress. "Yeah, just tired."

She nodded. "Me too."

Natsu felt his stomach rumble, hunger clawing at his empty insides. God, he was so hungry, but they didn't have room service here. How unfortunate.

"Shower's open." She said.

"No shit." He muttered irritably.

"What's your problem?" She asked good-naturedly.

He shot her a grimace. "Starving, tired, and drenched from the damn rain."

She smiled sympathetically at him. "You sore? I could give you a massage or something after your shower to help you sleep… if you want."

He grinned tiredly at her as he turned to the bathroom. "You're the best, Luce. That'd be awesome."

Natsu stepped into the warm water, suppressing the urge to groan because the temperature felt so amazing. He turned his face towards the shower head, letting the water run over his nose and jaw line and down his neck.

A **massage?!**_ Really? _Was this girl _trying _to kill him?

Lucy giving him a massage was quite a tempting offer, though. She would straddle him as he laid on his stomach, pressing into his back, her tank top strap sliding deliciously off her shoulder and her hair framing her gorgeous face. He could almost feel the weight of her on top of him, the pressure of her fingers on his lower back, asking him if it felt good. Asking him if he liked it in that velvety-smooth voice of hers. He could almost hear the words she would whisper as she leaned down to nip at his earlobe, telling him that she could make him feel _better_ and suggesting that she show him how she would go about doing that.

He grit his teeth as the blood rushed to his groin.

Great.

He twisted the knob sharply to the right where the blue "c" was for "cold", the water instantly turning _freezing_. He jumped at the sudden temperature, clenching his teeth together. The water was so cold that it burned, but his "problem" wasn't going away and if he didn't take care of it himself, it probably wouldn't. Macao had told him to take cold showers when stuff like this happened, but it never seemed to work for him because his abnormally high body temperature would always warm the water up as it touched his skin. Of course he tried it anyways, in case he got lucky.

Which he didn't.

Damn.

He turned the knob all the way to the opposite side and hissed at the sensation of the scalding water running down his bare skin. His soapy hand slowly crawled down his stomach and gripped his cock firmly in his hand. Quiet, he told himself.

He had to be _quiet._

He began to languidly stroke himself, the soap posing as great lubrication. He braced his forearm against the slippery shower wall, his skin squeaking slightly across the surface. He tried to keep his breathing even, imagining that this was Lucy's hand instead of his own. The thought made his loins twitch in delight. His slow, evenly paced strokes gradually became faster, and he was failing miserably at keeping his breathing even. He was panting by now, heat gathering in his stomach. He gritted his teeth together.

So _close._

He allowed a low groan as he finished, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and turning the water off. He stepped out and quickly dried himself off, slipping into his boxers and gathering his clothing from the floor of the bathroom. He opened the door and was met with Lucy's back.

She was looking at the stars. Studying them. It was like she wanted to memorize each and every one of them. He slowly moved towards the window and settled in the space next to her. She looked especially beautiful in this moment. She had a thoughtful expression gracing her features and the moon cast dramatic shadows that accentuated her jaw and cheekbones. He face was completely relaxed, lips slightly parted. He wanted to kiss them.

"Beautiful, huh?" He commented quietly.

She hummed in agreement. "I love it when the moon is like that."

He nodded, but he wasn't talking about the sky. He was pretty close to saying that out loud, but he held his tongue. He knew she didn't return his feelings.

She clapped her hands together with a large grin. "How 'bout that massage?"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Natsu felt a low groan squeezing from his throat, eyes closed in bliss. He sunk further into the bed as Lucy's hands pressed into a particularly sore spot beneath his shoulder blade and he groaned slightly louder. This felt absolutely amazing. He heard Lucy chuckle above him. Her hands danced across his bare skin, making a shiver crawl down his spine.

"Right there….dear God, Luce, that's amazing."

He felt her laugh and she dug her thumbs into that same spot, the air hissing through his teeth and he exhaled harshly.

"Damn, Natsu," She mused. "What the hell do you _do?_ Don't all these knots hurt? 'Cause you have a bunch of them."

He chuckled slightly, but it turned into a soft groan. "Ah…a little….a little lower…"

Her hands slowly traveled down his spine until her palms were kneading into his lower back, making him flinch. She paused. "Did that hurt?"

"In a good way." He replied. "Keep going."

"So demanding," She mused, resuming her ministrations.

He was going to drool. He was seriously going to drool and he didn't care. In the least.

The motion of her hands slowed to a stop, her palms resting just under the small of his back.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" He whined.

"It's late," She said matter-of-factly. "Time for bed."

His expression slipped into a pout. "What am I, five?"

"Yes. Now go brush your teeth."

"Yes, mother."

He heard her laugh and followed her into the bathroom.

She took her tooth brush, squeezing a line of toothpaste onto the bristles and wet it under the steady stream of water flowing from the faucet. He watched her muscles flex as she scrubbed her teeth, hair swaying gently to her movements. When she leaned forward, he had a clear view down the front of her shirt. Heat streaked down his stomach to his groin, a blush crawling up his neck. Damn this girl and her body. It just wasn't fair to the men of the world.

"Ne, Natsu, My face is up here, ya know…"

He jerked his gaze upwards so that it locked with hers. "R-right. I just… thought you got toothpaste on your shirt."

"I did?" She said to no one in particular, glancing down at her chest and pulling at the fabric so she had a better view of the clothing. "I don't see anything…"

He grinned, trying to ignore the throbbing of his lower regions. "My bad, then! Maybe it was just the lighting."

"Maybe," She agreed. "I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"_You coming?"_

Dear God, there were so many ways to interpret that. And all of them were creating a rather obvious tent in the front of his boxers, but Lucy was already out of the bathroom.

He joined her moments later, laying with his back to her.

"Ne, Natsu," She began slowly, as if she wasn't sure if she really wanted to say them yet. "You're acting strange."

"Am I?" He said a little too quickly.

He felt the bed shift and suddenly her chin was on her shoulder and she was staring straight at him, gaze boring into his. He felt like she could see right through his lies. She probably could.

She reached over to press the back of her hand to his forehead, which also succeeded in smushing her breasts into his shoulder blade. He stiffened, groin throbbing painfully. He averted his gaze and took to staring out the window, but he could still feel her eyes on him. It made him nervous. Her hand slid down his face to gently rest under his chin, turning his face towards her.

"Natsu," She said quietly. "I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine. Go to sleep, Lucy." He replied in an even quieter tone, which was out of character for him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Natsu Dragneel, you will tell me what is wrong _right now."_

"I'll say it again: _Nothing is wrong."_

"Please, Natsu. I'm just trying to help."

"You can't help."

"Oh?" She said smugly.

He didn't like that tone. Not one bit.

She was suddenly leaning over him, caressing both sides of his face with her thumbs, nose brushing his, then—her lips were barely brushing his. His eyes fluttered closed, hand sliding to the back of her neck, then to her cheek, stroking the smooth skin. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She was the experienced one at this, so he let her take the lead because he honestly had no idea what the hell he was doing. He caught on fast, though. He jumped a bit when her tongue slid across the seam of his lips, making him gasp slightly. She took the opportunity and delved into the humid cavern that was his mouth, exploring every inch, taking advantage of his ignorance. He groaned lowly in the back of his throat, the sound resonating through their joined lips. Her timidly flicked his tongue against hers, eliciting a small gasp from her. Their tongues tangled around each other, battling for dominance, and he had to admit that the whole thing was extremely arousing. She pulled away, gasping for breath, practically straddling him now. He took the opportunity to flip them over, reversing the roles. Now he knew what to do.

He captured her lips again, eagerly slanting his mouth over hers. Her nails scraped along his back and threaded through his salmon-colored hair, a shiver crawling up his spine. His hands were suddenly inside her shirt, reveling in the smoothness of her creamy skin. He didn't know that girls were this _soft. _She moaned quietly into his mouth, arching into him. As he pulled away for air, she snagged his bottom lip between her teeth, gently nipping at it. A low, animalistic growl rumbled deep in his chest before he could stop it, and he quickly pulled away. Before he had time to feel embarrassed, Lucy had stolen another kiss.

"That was really hot…" She murmured against his lips, earning a chuckle from the Dragon Slayer.

"What can I say?" He countered with a smirk, eyes clouded with lust.

She mirrored his expression and kissed him again. He pulled away after a moment, attacking her neck and lavishing it with heated, open-mouthed kissed. He gently bit down in the junction where her shoulder met her neck, sucking diligently. She moaned breathily, tilting her head back to give him better access. His mouth left her skin with a wet _pop, _a dark red mark gradually appearing on her skin. His fingers trailed down her spine, tips of his fingers pattering across her skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake. He felt her shiver and pecked the corner of her mouth. His fingers skimmed the hem of her camisole, dancing around the edges of the fabric like fluttering birds.

He looked up at her. "Can I?"

Lucy smiled, cheeks tinged pink. "Of course."

He grinned lopsidedly at her and slowly drug the fabric upwards inch my inch. He would kiss each new patch of devastatingly smooth skin, sometimes with teeth, sometimes with tongue, and sometimes it was just a gentle caress. She sat up, becoming impatient, and pulled the damn fabric over her head, tossing it in a random direction. He just sat there, staring.

She was about to cross her arms in front of her, but he caught her wrists, gently placing a kiss on collar bone. "You're beautiful…let me see you…" He breathed, gaze traveling up and down her body, memorizing every tiny detail. He brushed the pad of his index finger over a pert nipple, making her gasp. He gently cupped them, weighing them in his hands and wondering how she walked around with them every day.

"They're so heavy…" He said in fascination, looking up at her. "Doesn't it hurt your back?"

She smiled gently, amused by his curiosity and innocent enthrallment

. "Sometimes." She answered truthfully.

"Poor Luce," He said quietly, leaning down to kiss the underside of a breast.

They were so soft and smooth and he really just wanted to bite one, but he was afraid it might hurt her. He gently squeezed, trailing light butterfly kisses across her collar bone and chest. She sighed in pleasure, threading her hands through his hair. He groped at them eagerly, testing out what felt good and what didn't. Carefully, gouging her reaction, he took one in his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipple and eliciting a wet gasp, her back arching. He slowly rubbed his middle and index fingers over the other, gently sucking her creamy breast akin to the way a newborn would to its mother. He trailed hungry, open-mouthed kisses down her taut stomach, swiping his tongue over her smooth, flawless skin until he reached to waistband of her sleep-shorts.

"Now this isn't fair…" She began slowly.

He looked up at her, brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't give him time to work out what she meant before she was flipping him over, using the art of surprise and momentum to be able to move him since he was way too heavy for her to rely on strength alone. She flattened her hands on his broad chest, gently pushing him to the mattress. She tangled a hand in his strangely colored hair and roughly yanked his lips to hers. She felt him grimace and almost felt guilty about pulling his hair.

_Almost._

She took her time and explored his body as he had done to her, slowly mapping out the contours of his torso, tracing around the chiseled muscle, raking her nails across his abdomen and watching his stomach muscles contract; it was cause and effect in action. She leaned down, kissing along his jaw line up to his ear, nipping at his earlobe and thoroughly enjoying the gasp that followed. She placed a heated, open-mouthed kiss just below his ear, causing him to stiffen. A shiver rippled through his entire being as she bit softly into the tender flesh of his neck, sucking gently and swiping her tongue over the bruise that she had created. The sensation made his toes curl and eyes flutter shut, a low groan leaving his mouth. It was almost to quiet for her to hear, but she did. She grinned against his skin and nipped at his collar bone, making him flinch.

She slid downwards and fingered with the waistband of is boxers. He inhaled sharply. She did it again and he squirmed. Did it…tickle him?

"Is the 'Great Salamander' _ticklish?" _ She teased, poking a finger in his side, just below his ribcage, making him yelp. Apparently, he was.

"L-Lucy!" He said, voice suddenly loud in the dark room. "Quit that!"

She laughed. "Fine, fine. You're no fun."

He scoffed, a light blush settling on his cheeks.

Lucy ran a finger down the prominent bulge in the front of his boxers, his hips lurching forward. God, she drove him crazy. She gripped him through the fabric, a soft whine emitting from his throat. She was a tease. She was such a goddamn tease and he was going to go insane. She could feel the steady throbbing through the thin fabric, heat radiating from his skin. It was hard and from what she could tell, _big._ She idly wondered if she could wrap her fingers around it. Maybe. She stroked him slowly through what clothing he had left on, making him grit his teeth.

"_Off."_ He hissed through clenched teeth.

The huskiness of his voice made want pool in her stomach, like liquid fire. She clenched her thighs together, trying to relieve the immense ache. God, she wanted him so badly. It suddenly occurred to her that he had never been touched by a girl like this before. He had probably never really kissed anyone either, seeing as he occupied most of his time with fighting, jobs, and friends. She stole a glance at his face and inhaled sharply. He was staring straight at her, half lidded eyes ridden with lust and desire. Desire for her. He wanted _her._ His lips parted lightly, and she suddenly wanted to kiss them.

"Sit against the headboard." She ordered softly, crawling after him as he did so. Her knee sunk into the sheets beside his thigh as she swung the other over his hips, straddling him. His hands cradled her face, gently stroking her pink tinted cheeks. He ducked his head, capturing her lips and molding his mouth to hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair as his slid down to cup her shapely as, pressing her to him. She gasped at the feel of his arousal pressing into the inside of her thigh, hot and pulsing. He growled into her mouth, grinding his hips into hers. She moaned lightly, eliciting a groan from him as well.

He continued to roll his hips, but took to ravaging her neck instead of her mouth.

"I love you…" He muttered against her skin.

"Idiot," She panted. "You're supposed to say that before you have sex."

"Don't care." He hissed.

She gripped his wrists and pried his hands off of her, giving him a quick peck and then sliding down to sit on his shins. She hooked her fingers in his waistband. "Off?"

"God, yes."

She slowly slid the fabric down his thighs and dropped the, to the floor with a muffled thud. He had no idea how to interpret her eyebrows reaching her hair line. He couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious. He didn't think his dick was anything godly but he liked to think it wasn't completely pathetic.

"Whoa…" She breathed.

Was that good or bad? He couldn't tell.

"Can I…touch it?"

"Uh…" Natsu said stupidly. "If you want."

She gripped it firmly in her hand, causing Natsu's hips to buck forward.

"Ah—!"

She jerked her hand back like she had been burned. "D-did I hurt you?"

"No, you just….uh, scared me a bit, is all." He said sheepishly.

She wrapped her slender fingers around him again, this time gentler. He sighed and closed his eyes, humming in response.

"That feels good, Luce…" He murmured.

Her strokes slowly became faster, her grip tightening, taking him somewhere he didn't quite want to go yet.. He groaned and stilled her hand. Worry crossed her features.

"You didn't hurt me. Just didn't want to finish so quickly," He grinned.

Lucy felt a blush crawl up her neck at the implications. How could he say it so bluntly?

"R-right." She spluttered.

He had always thought that she was adorable when she was embarrassed.

Natsu quickly flipped them over so that he was hovering over her, gaze frozen on the clothing that she had yet to take off. He grinned mischievously and planted a kiss just below her belly button. He practically tore her pants off and discarded them with a flick of his wrist. His lips ghosted across her hipbones, drawing nonsensical patterns on the creamy skin of her inner thighs. He ran a finger underneath the waistband of the lacy garment that seemed to be too small to be called underwear. She let out a breathy laugh, telling him to stop tickling her. To which he replied—amusement evident in his voice—that she had done the same to him.

He slowly dragged the lingerie down her slender legs and let them drop to the floor, his eyes never leaving the delicate-looking patch of golden curls between her thighs. They looked soft and fluffy and he wanted to bite them. He inhaled, noticing that the scent that had been driving him made this entire time had just gotten ten times stronger and more overwhelming than before. He grabbed her knees, trying to pry them apart.

"Lucy," He said lowly. "Don't hide yourself. I want to see you."

She nodded, and he eventually opened her up, nudging her legs apart so that he could lie between them. He twirled one of the curls around his finger, reveling in the silkiness. He inhaled again—nose only centimeters away from her core—the scent invaded his senses, making his mind foggy and is mouth water. He wanted to ravish her. He wanted to tease her, to hear her voice screaming his name. He wanted to ravish her until she couldn't walk correctly.

Did that make him a sadist?

Probably.

He dragged a single digit down the velvety lips, the scent coming off stronger and flooding his nose. She smelled so incredibly _Lucy _that he felt as if he were going insane. She gasped softly. He concluded that he liked that sound. A lot. He inspected his finger, holding it up so the moon cast light upon it. It glistened, proving just how impossibly wet she was. Proving how much she wanted him. It made his chest swell, knowing that he could do this to her, make her react this way. He dragged his finger back up, the tip catching under this little nub that made her moan in surprise, hips lurching off of the bed. The movement surprised him and he jumped slightly. He recovered quickly though, and pressed on the nub again. A loud moan erupted from her throat, back arching.

So it felt good.

He flattened his hand on her navel, pressing her hips into the mattress so that she would move, and slowly rubbed a finger over the little button. One hand fisted the sheets while the other covered his that rested on her stomach, lacing her fingers with his. He smiled softly and kissed the inside of her thigh. He felt around for her opening with first two fingers, sliding the middle and ring inside when he found it, eliciting a groan so loud it almost made his ears ring. He slowly dragged them out, hand lurching forward again the second all but the tips of the engorged digits were exposed. She gasped loudly, legs trembling. He leaned forward, still steadily thrusting his fingers into her, latching his mouth onto the little nub above her opening. She sobbed his name, back arching to impossible angles, body shaking uncontrollably. Her juices flooded his mouth and he sucked greedily on her core, not spilling a drop. She tasted even better than she smelled and he was sure that he was addicted. He pulled his long, tapered fingers from her depths, studying them. Then on impulse, he stuck them in his mouth cleaning them off and locking his half-lidded, lustful gaze with hers.

Lucy gulped.

He loomed over her, his muscular body pressed up against hers, a sheen of sweat making his skin glisten in the soft light. She felt his arousal pressing into hers, making her shiver at the pulsing heat of him. He felt like her was on fire, body temperature spiking to levels higher than his average temperature, which was considered sick—fatally so—for normal mages and non-magic people. Wherever Lucy touched sent electricity through his veins, heart hammering against his ribcage as if it would burst out of his chest.

"Luce…" He breathed. "I've never done this before…"

Hearing him say that out loud was sexier than Lucy thought it would be. "Neither have I."

He was flattered. He was her first? A drop-dead gorgeous _goddess _ like Lucy Heartfillia was giving someone like _him_ her _virginity?_ He was touched. He really felt honored. He felt like the happiest man on the planet. Hell, he felt like the happiest man that had ever _lived. _

"You're so beautiful…" He murmured. "You ready?"

"Maybe," She replied. "Are you?"

"Whenever you are."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, searching her face for signs of uncertainty. He found none.

She nodded, trailing kisses down his throat.

"It's just—I don't want to do anything you'll regret."

She grabbed the sides off his face, forcing him to look at her. "Then don't stop."

He gently captured her mouth in his own, placing a series of gentle pecks on her supple lips before pulling her away. "I'm putting it in," He warned quietly. She nodded, biting her lip as the tip of him poked her entrance. Slowly, he slid himself deeper, deeper, until he met resistance.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, tearing through the thin membrane and making her cry out. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him and pressing his face into his collar bone. He ground his teeth together, trying not to move.

He apologized profusely, kissing away her tears, nuzzling into her neck. He felt guilty—so incredibly guilty—at the contrast of the sensations they were feeling.

"Does it feel good?" She asked timidly after a while.

"You feel incredible." He breathed into her skin.

Her hands slid through his hair with suck ease, pads of her fingers massaging her scalp. She made an experimental roll of her hip, causing Natsu to stiffen and groan quietly. She was so warm and silky on the inside, constricting and quivering around him like that part of her body alone was its own being. She squirmed beneath him again, gasping.

"Good or bad?" Natsu asked.

"Fantastic." Lucy replied breathlessly.

Natsu slowly began to move, treating her as if she was a fragile porcelain doll that could break with the slightest sudden movement. He groaned softly into her skin, but she could only feel sound vibrating against the skin of her collar bone due to the volume of her own voice. God, she was amazing. This was amazing.

"Natsu…" She gasped. "Faster…please!"

His sweat-slicked skin slid along hers, the headboard clanging against the wall as he sped up his pace. The room was humid and hot, the smell of their exertion hanging thickly in the air, making it hard for him to breathe. He panted heavily, snapping his hips against hers with such force that he was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning. He voice was climbing octaves, clutching onto him for dear life. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out because she was pulling his hair and clamping down and _driving him crazy._

He pushed himself off of his forearms, hand slapping loudly on the headboard for support so he didn't crush her with his weight as he reached between their bodies to rub the bundles of nerves that she loved so much. Her back arched and she screamed his name, his ears ringing. Her hands fisted through the sheets, body trembling as she quivered around him, locking her legs and unconsciously pulling him deeper as he came. She went limp.

He groaned, thrusting erratically. God, he was so damn close. He felt his stomach clench. Lucy—suddenly recovered—grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He moaned against her lips, pounding ruthlessly into her insides. He was a beast, made of pure muscle that rippled when he moved, abs contracting as he neared his end.

"Natsu…" She breathed. "Come for me."

He groaned in a voice a little too high for his liking, desperately grinding their hips together. He grabbed her ass—so roughly that she would probably have ten finger-shaped bruises on her shapely bottom in the morning—and slammed her lower half to him, snarling at the immense pleasure.

"C'mon, Natsu…" She taunted, blushing madly as she did so.

She felt like such a pervert. "Show me. Come for me."

His brows tipped upwards, eyes screwed shut with sweat dripping from the tip of his nose onto her breasts. He was quite the sight too be hold, a feral, desperate expression replacing his usual heart-stopped grin that he always seemed to be wearing on his roguishly handsome face. He groaned her name, making her heart flutter in her chest. He growled into her neck, driving his hips into her at a fast, frantic pace until he went rigid, streaks of white exploding behind his eyelids as he reached his breaking point and released inside of her. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, forcing the breath from her lungs. His chest heaved, breath huffing onto the skin of her neck where he had nuzzled his face into, planting a kiss there.

"Incredible…" He laughed breathlessly and shifted his position so that he was lying beside her, trying not to steamroll her as he did so.

"Ne, Natsu…"

He hummed tiredly in response.

"What would you do if I said I loved you more?"

"Not possible."

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start, squinting against the strip of sunlight that landed across her face. Too bright. Was that what had woken her? No. Maybe a sound? Moments later she realized that it wasn't a sound that had woken her, but a _feeling._ The sensation of a something warm nuzzling into her abdomen. She felt a rumbling followed by a quiet _purring._ Puzzled and curious as to what it could be, she lifted the blankets just enough to see a tuft of hair. _Pink_ hair. She smiled softly as she recalled the previous night, what they had done. They had done the naughty, the horizontal tango, _made love._ She gently stroked his hair, catching a glimpse of his content expression. The purring became louder and she almost laughed out loud when she realized why. Natsu was_ purring._ A sudden surge of affection hit her with such force she thought she might cry. She _loved this man._

He was hers, and she had been his from the moment they met.


End file.
